


Cami's Bedtime Story

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [23]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami tells the twins a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cami's Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Bedtime Story' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Mommy, will you tell us a bedtime story?” asked Sean.

“Of course, sweetie” said Cami. After listening to patients talk about their problems all day, she enjoyed coming home to her children who wanted to listen to her talk about nothing serious. It was a huge stress reliever.

“Once upon a time there was a…” began Cami.

“Princess!” interrupted Kiera, who thought all stories should feature a princess.

“No, a witch” said Cami.

“Eww” said Kiera. “Witches are old and ugly.”

“Not this witch” said Cami, looking up from where she sat between the twins’ beds to see her wife standing in the doorway. Smiling, she continued. “This witch was young and beautiful. The most beautiful in the entire kingdom…”

After the bedtime story was over and the twins were tucked into bed, Cami made her way to the living room, where she plopped down on the couch next to Davina.

“A beautiful witch, huh?” said Davina, smiling “Was she inspired by anyone we know?”

Cami grinned. “No one in particular comes to mind” she said.

Davina whacked Cami across the head with a pillow.


End file.
